jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Berolina Allocer
Berolina Allocer(ベロリーナ・アロサー; Berorīnaarosā) is the main antagonist of the third Volume of High School DxD: Black, and the Headmistress in Kuoh academy. She's the older sister of Lavinia Allocer, Marcenas Lucifer's first daughter and the granddaughter of Rampardos Allocer, one of the most powerful devils arounds, only below Grandmaster Millicas. She's the eponymous Scarlet King, sharing the title with Allocer, of the said volume and the King of her own Peerage in the Underworld, consisted in 9 special pieces, with Aria Argento as her Queen. Appearance Berolina has crimson red hair that she usually let it loose or wrapped it in a messy bun that resembles a flower, her bangs making a whirl turn with some rebelious string sticking out of them. She has a busty, curvilious figure, a mature and imposing, yet gentle facial estruture, fair skin and purplish red eyes, which irises are slightly slit because of her Alastor lineage from her father's side. She's taller than her Queen Aria, which is herself taller than the Narrator Zenjirou. Her disguise in the human world has deep-blue long hair, blue eyes and smaller measurements. Much like any respectful figure, Berolina is usually wearing expensive, fancy outfits that avoid "showing off" too much of herself, like tube-dresses with fur jackets, expensive suits and pimp-up dresses. During more relaxed times, she wears casual, yet composed clothes, like kimonos, loose formal clothes or bussiness suits. Since the majory of her clothes is actually her lycanthropy and nullifcation taking physical form, during battles she wears nothing but underwear. After the events of Volume 11, Berolina now possesses a horrid black scar that covers a good part of her back, courtesy of Fuichi Miyama and his sacred gear. Personality Unlike her sister and father, who are complete jokers that laughs at any situation, Berolina is slow, calm and serious but sometimes very strict and even violent. Being somehow a counterpart of Zenjirou, she can be understandable and gentle, but her emotions are usually very cold and passive, to the point people wonder if anything positive she ever says she really means it. Even Aria, her childhood friend and closest acquantance, have problems in reading Berolina's emotions. She has a really short-fuse, and explosions of humor are usually met with very painful and damaging nervous breakdown, even when Berolina doesn't want to shout. Because of their similar mentalities, Zenjirou seems to see Berolina clearer that the others, while her sister Lavinia despises her thinking she's nothing but a bully big sister. however, despite not showing too much emotions besides annoyance and rage, Berolina do love her peers and friends like any other Allocer. She does love Lavinia, cares deeply about her well-being as well as her development as a King of her own peerage, but the fact that she diverged her pieces away made Lavinia resent her since that day. Berolina is also unable to say "I love you" or "I care about you", since she doesn't understand the meaning in naming concepts, that sometimes make people think she's a sociopath without the feeling of empathy. The fact that her demands and orders sounds like threats because of her usual calm, monotone tone only strenghten such rumors. Only a few people can see pass through such intimidanting figure and see her as a friend such as Aria, her cousin Merkury and Kyuuni. On a lighter note, Berolina can create very healthy relationships with people that come close to her. She'd die and kill for her peerage, apologizes for her sister if she ever thinks her shenanigans had gone too far, and believes in true potential and the power of will, albeit the amount of it she puts in one depends on her first impression of the person in question. She likes the idea that Lavinia is around people that trusts and likes her, while also concerned about their well-being because of her behavior. According to Nero, Aria and Merkury, Berolina doesn't like to stand out too much, and is very shy when face-to-face with people she doesn't known. Her favorite dish seems to be lobster. When translated to japanese, she speaks in a distinctive Kyoto dialect, which is polite and soft, yet vague and indirect. She also uses 'Boku' as a way to refer to herself, which is usually used by young males, while being considered gender-neutral. History Berolina is the first daughter of the first generation of Allocers after the Great Apocalypse, the world-wide final struggle of 666(Trihexa) and Great Red/Issei, the first daughter of Nerio Allocer and Marcenas Lucifer, the older sister of Lavinia. Unlike her sister, that would cling to her lineage to unhealthy levels, Berolina grew up thinking that her name was nothing but a nuinsance, and she would admire her long relative, Sairaorg Asmodeus(formely Bael) instead due to his will of steel and power by sheer training. She would later train herself so that she wouldn't have to rely on her lineage alone. Prior the start of the fanfic, with half of her current peerage complete, Berolina encountered and fought against Nero Gladius, a holy knight that was guarding the place where she took the liking of. However, the constant struggle between the two eventually bloomed respect and finally love, as they would later share a Romeo-and-Juliet kind of romance, and he would later turn himself into her Knight piece. During that time space, Berolina would also be in charge of the Allocer human household and take care of her little sister Lavinia. However, after retrieving her own Evil Pieces by force, Lavinia escaped from the Household, as Berolina would only keep an eye on her to avoid further problems. later, she became Lavinia's adversary during her first Rating Game. Powers & Abilities Therianthropy - Nullification(無効化; mukō-ka) -''' Nullificaiton is a ability that was once exclusive to the Vassago clan which is called the Great Princes and is one of the four highest-ranking among the 72 Pillars. Berolina inherited this ability from her mother Nerio who is the daughter of Mavis, an descendent of the Vassago clan. As its name suggests, Nullification has the ability to nullify the abilityes of other people and objects like the Belials, though she doesn't need to know it's properties, as well as having the side-effect of slight damage. Despite it's power, Berolina barely uses in close combat, relying on it solely as a last resort. Chimaera System '''Chimaera System('' ), also known as '''Demonic Beast Constellation of Destruction', is a Style developed by both the sisters Berolina and Lavinia Allocer, the daughters of the Demon Lord Marceans Lucifer of the DxD: Black continuity, mixing the signature abilties of their Allocer, Paimon, Alastor and Vassago lineages. * Black Wedding Dress(ブラックウェディングドレス; Burakkuu~edingudoresu) -'' When she does use her Therianthropy and Nullification, Beolina's version takes shape of her own clothes, which dissolves in the air and takes shape of small particles of Nullify, in which she has total control over and can aniquilate targets with little collateral damage, similar to the Gremory's '''Ruin the Extinct'. In this form, however, Berolina has to become "The absolute worst", as the massive power corrupts her soul and she becomes sadistic and almost unstoppable. * Wedding Ring(ウエディングリング; Uedinguringu) - A smaller, tamer version of BWD, in which Berolina has total control over. It usually takes shape of large extra limbs coming from her shoulders and thighs, black all over in color, in which she uses to either assist her during battles or harm opponents with physical damage plus the natural damage cause by nullification. Insect Transformation -''' Being descendant of the original Alastor from her father's side, Berolina can turn parts of her body into an animal's of her will similar to her therianthropy. her afinity is with insects and cephalopods, as she can transform part of her hands and eyes in of a flies and shrimps, the ones with the better vision. 'Immense strength -' Being descendant of both a former and current satan as well as a current Philidors, a new title in the Underworld for the some of strongest devils of unmatched power, second only to the Grandmaster devil, Berolina has an incredible amount of demonic power and potential. Her peerage, consisting mainly of a descendant of Issei Hyoodou, a dragon and a hero, are all below her regarding strength, and despite her fragile appearance, she has no equals in physical strength either. 'High intelect -' Nemesis is highly inteligent, cunning and sly. She undestands other's mentality like no other, and uses this, however, to end conflicts instead of physical agression. Her charisma and empathy, despite the usual monotone and stoic default expressions, was enough to attract possible peerage members before encountering with Nero, and even then, she's still atractting people around her. She also has a great knowledge of magic. 'flight -' Being a devil, Berolina can use her wings to fly, glide and control her landing. Trivia * Her appearance and image are based on the character Demon Lord and Grand fire Princess Dragon from the '''Maoyuu series. * A running gag in the series is that cause of her hair colour, she is often mistaken for a Gremory, much to her chagrin. ** Despite claiming to avoid being like any Gremory, Berolina's peerage is ironically extremely similar of Rias's. * Berolina is named after a chess variation with a pawn with the same name, also called "the anti-pawn". * Her human alias, Linasar Rosa, is a play on words on her own name, since the two three katakana of her name(リーナ) are pronounced as "Rina", and the last two katakana of her surname(ロサー) are pronounced as "Rosa", thus, Bero'lina' Al'locer '''becomes '''Lina'sar Rosa. * It is noted by others that Berolina is actually older than her queen Aria. * Berolina likes her coffee as cappuccino. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Female (Black) Category:Devils (Black) Category:Characters (Black) Category:Antagonist (Black) Category:Berolina Allocer's Peerage